


A Noble Heart

by Bunnies_arecute



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brother-Sister Relationships, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnies_arecute/pseuds/Bunnies_arecute
Summary: (name) was nothing more than an orphan girl living at Hage Villiage with a few other kids, there wasn't anything special about her aside from her magic.
Relationships: Leopold Vermillion/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. A Promise

"I'm not done yet!" She let out a sigh after hearing the familiar voice of an albino yell out, his at it again just when will he realize that the sister is off limits because of the church; (name) looked up at the sky just how long have she been at Hage, 8? 9 years? She's been there for so long that she lost count.

"Asta, that's enough already you know why sister Lily can't marry you." She told him then handed him the basket full of dried laundry.

"Here, take this inside I still need to hang the newly washed clothes." She said, and ran to the back taking the clothes that needed to be dried Yuno then used his wind magic to dry them, (name) thanked him taking the clothes folding them then put them in the basket.

"Asta, stop bothering the sister and take this laundry inside." She called out the albino teen took the basket taking the clothes inside their room.

"Yuno you should be excited, tomorrow we'll be getting our grimoires. I wonder what they would look like? Maybe something old fashion?" She said.

"Don't forget, your getting yours too." The ravenette told her.

"Of course, I won't tomorrow I'll be getting my grimoire and in a couple of years I'll become the first female wizard king or queen." She said squealing in excitement every since she heard the story from sister Lily she had dreamt of becoming the first female wizard king, and she'd have Clover Kingdom be a place of where everyone is equal, whether your noble or commoner it wouldn't matter.

"Keep dreaming, because I'll be the wizard king." Yuno said (name) then blow a raspberry at the ravenette, though they both ended up laughing.

"I'm worried about, Asta, Yuno his been dreaming of being a wizard king, but I don't have any magic in him." She said Yuno stretch his arm out and waving hand towards her, (name) walked closer only for the ravenette to poke her on the forehead.

"You shouldn't worry too much, I'm sure he'll be fine." He told her.

The next day they werre now getting their grimoires (name) stood in between Asta, and Yuno the spell books started to fly towards there now owners, Yuno's came and landed on his hands it was white with a 4 leaf clover at the front a [grimoire](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS8GOHbm-mw4D2DvF0noAnKfN9EsI3AJQLvVw&usqp=CAU) floated to her direction (name) caught it in her hands, it was a dark blue color and instead of a clover at the center it was blue gem, she turned to Asta and sees that his hadn't came yet.

"A my grimoire hadn't come my way." He said hands above his head, everyone then started laughting and mocking him.

"Just you wait, Yuno and (name) I'll catch up to you because I am your only rival." He yelled out then walked away; (name) looked at the albino's leaving form she help, but feel worried about her friend/brother a hand id then placed over her head.

"I'm sure, his fine." She looked up at Yuno.

"Still his been dreaming about this his whole life, I'll just go make sure he doesn't do anything reckless." She said Yuno nodded walking her leave, there very lucky for as long as he could remember he never knew his parents, heck he doesn't even know if his got a brother or sister.

But that doesn't matter now for he does have a family, and that's father, sister Lily, the kids, Asta and (name) whoever abandon him his thankful for it, because if they didn't he wouldn't have a sister named (name), or rival /brother named Asta.

* * *

"Asta! It's me (name)! Come on out, it's almost sunset we need to get back before it gets dark!" She called out just then someone falls from a tree branch, (name) yelp seeing that it was Asta face smash to the ground hard (name) help him up to his feet again.

"Honestly, Asta you should be more careful." She told him using her water magic to heal his sore face just then, they see a guy chained Yuno her eyes widen seeing him take his grimoire Asta gets up, and called the guy a 'thief' for taking his grimoire.

"Hey! Give that back to Yuno!" She yelled out just then chains wrapped around her arms, and legs it lifted her up then landed her next to the guy.

"Ah, your not that bad looking I'm sure I could sale you for a good price to nobles." He said the guy walked towards her fallen grimoire and held it in his hands, Asta ran towards the guy to save her and get their grimoires back only for him to get hurt.

"Asta!" (name) yelled out the man started mocking him calling him a 'loser' and saying that his got no magic at all, her hands balled into fist Yuno then get up from the ground the chains still around him.

"Hey who the hell are you calling a loser? He's no damn loser! Asta is my rival!" Yuno and (name) said at he same time a grimoire suddenly appeared in front of Asta, (name) and Yuno smiled she knew it him not getting a grimoire, was impossible a huge sword then came out Asta took it then charged at the guy, he swung his sword knocking out the guy unconscious.

"(name), are you okay?" Asta asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She took Yuno's and her grimoire (name) gave him back his book Yuno smiled, and accepted it he walked up to Asta after they were done walking they bumped their fist against each other.


	2. Magic Knight Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (name) was nothing more than an orphan girl living at Hage Villiage with a few other kids, there wasn't anything special about her aside from her magic.

It had been six months after they got their grimoire Asta, Yuno and (name) set out to the captail for the Magic Knights Exam while waiting for the exam to begin, numerous anti-birds flock the venue as they pester the examinees whom have low magical powers. However, Yuno and (name) stands at the venue while none of these birds try to bother them.

"What's the matter with these damn birds!!?? Leave me alone!" Asta yells out as the birds attacked him he took off running with hem following, the birds picked at face and head Asta waved his arms around trying to get them off him in contrast, several birds circles around Asta as he strikes a conversation with Yuno Asta then tries to escape from the anti-birds' grasp by running around the venue. Unfortunately, the anti-birds keep following him, until they notice the presence of a certain someone and fly away.

Asta, on the other hand, accidentally bumps into the said someone and incurs his wrath. The exam begins with the captains revealing themselves to the examinees, and a guy with a weird looking mask introduces himself as the head examiner. Subsequently, he activates a magic spell that gives each examinee a broom, and explains that the first test would be flying with the use of a broom. Soon after, the examinees start pouring their magical power into their brooms to make them levitate off the ground.

Yuno manages to master the technique instantaneously, with him flying at considerable speed while standing on his broom. On the other hand, Asta is unable to lift off the ground at all, which confuses the examiners as well.

"Okay, I can do this." She said.

(name) then got on the broom slowly she could feel herself float she flew next to Yuno, who would turn his glaze to Asta once in a while a guy with messy bright red hair tied to a braid behind him, zoomed pass her almost knocking the female off her broom Yuno is quick to catch her shoulders.

"Thanks, Yuno." She said balancing herself back on her broom (name) turned to the guy.

"Hey, watch where your going commoner." He said Yuno was about to say something, but stopped when she place a hand on his chest.

"No, it's fine." She said then flew off Yuno looked at him one last time, then followed her.

The exam then continues with the examinees performing various tasks, such as firing a blast of magic power at a wall, shooting at a moving target, creating something with magic, and pouring magic power into a seed to let it grow.

Asta failed to do every task he was given, until it is finally down to the final task. The head examiner, then reveals that the last test will be a combat test, for which the examinees are free to choose their dueling partner.

"Hey, you! You don't have a partner yet do you?" A girl about her age maybe even older said, (name) turned to her then shooked her head 'no'.

"Maybe, you'd like to be paired up with me? Though that still wouldn't help you, seeing as your a nothing, but a lowly commoner." She said Asta and Yuno whos standing next to her was about to say something, but (name) stopped them.

"It's true I'm a commoner, but that doesn't matter now does it? There are no rules for us to try and become Magic Knights." The girl's face flushed red she turned her back at them, then walked off the second phase of the exam began Asta and some guy named Sekkie paired up.

Asta to launch the first attack rushes toward his partner with alarming speed and easily cuts through his spell and defeats him, which manages to stir up the other examinees for a while the combat test then proceeds with the other examinees, and Yuno is challenged by a noble unfortunately, he is defeated seconds after the fight begins it was now her turn it was now, time for her to show them the training she did with sister Lily.

"You could never win against me, commoner." The same girl from before said they took out their grimoire (name) opened hers, she raised her hand.

"Water magic; water cannon." Her body glow blue and a blast of water shot out of her hand knocking out the girl. At the end of tests, the examiners then explain the grading process.

Each examinee will be called forward individually, and if any of the captains wish to induct the examinee into their squad, they will raise their hand. If more than one captain raises their hand for an examinee, then that examinee is free to choose which squad to join. Examinees are considered to have passed the test if there is at least one captain who is willing to recruit them into their squad. After some time passes, it is finally Yuno's turn to be evaluated, and he steps forward.

All of the nine captains raise their hands, showing that they all have a desire to recruit him into their squad. Yuno then decides to enter the ranks of the Golden Dawn, the strongest squad of the Magic Knights. In contrast, during Asta's turn, none of them show any interest in recruiting him, which resulted in one of the captains giving him a slight provocation.

The Black Bull captain then recruits him after he was impressed with Asta's determination, (name) stood in front and just like Yuno all of the captains raise their hands.

"If it's alright, I'd like to join the Crimson Lion." She said. 

* * *

Later that night the same guy that almost knocked off her broom along with the Crimson Lion captain 'Fuegoleon Vermillion' escorted her to the Crimson Lion hide out her eyes widen, it liked one of those palaces that you only hear in fairy tales.

"Welcome to the Crimson Lion, I hope you find everything to your liking." Fuegoleon said.

"So, your the commoner that passed the exam." A man with orange hair (name) smiled, and nodded her head Fueleon excused himself then went to his office.

"I am, I'm (name) from Hage Village." She said the man slapped her hand away, her smile dropped to a frown the boy leads her to a set of double doors, he pushed them open and reveal a huge room with red and orange design.

"Thank you, uhm..." She said.

"I'm Leopold Vermillion." 

"Oh right, the captain's younger brother." Leopold nodded his head he turned his back on her.

"You know, I don't understand people like you. Why would even try to join the Magic Knights when it's obvious your just not strong enough to be like us." He said then walked off (name) quietly shut the door and walked towards the bathroom, what was his problem anyway? It's not like she did anything horrible to him, and the last time she checked it was him that almost knocked her off her broom.


	3. First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (name) was nothing more than an orphan girl living at Hage Villiage with a few other kids, there wasn't anything special about her aside from her magic.

"Hey, out of the way commoner!" Ruben said harshly pushing her way today was suppose to her first mission, but the only thing that they made her do is 'nothing' they didn't made her anything other than making her in circles, having her carry their belongings and as a means of transport at least their captain is a nice, and respectable noble man.

"(name), why aren't you helping them?" Fuegoleon said (name) turned to the vermillion haired man.

"I'm sorry, captain, but they tol-" "Shut up, commoner!" Ben yelled out Fuegoleon took their belongings from her hands, and dumped them at the ground.

"If i recall you have healing magic, well then attend to the injured." He said (name) nodded and ran off to check on the injured civilians, she opened her grimoire and sat down in front of an injured woman.

"Water Magic; Aqua Cure." Her hands started to glow a light blue she then placed her hands, on the woman's injury moments later it started to disappear until it was gone for good.

"I'm fine, thank you so much for your help."

"(name), how are the injured?" Fuegoleon asked her.

"Their fine captain, I'm almost done healing them." She said Fuegoleon nodded then informed her that they would be leaving in an hour, once she was done (name) ran to meet up with her squad for once she felt useful all they ever did, was use her as a luggage carrier unlike Fuegoleon his a lot more nicer and approachable than the others.

"Good your done, let's us head back." He said (name) raised her hands water then surrounded them.

"Water magic; water tumble." She said in moments later they were back at their base, Fuegoleon dismissed her letting the teen take her much needed rest, then he turned back to his squad members.

"All of you, I want to speak to you in my office." He said Fuegoleon lead them to his office he sat down on his chair, while his team stood up straight.

"Would you mind explaining, why wouldn't you let her help?" He asked.

"But brother, she's just a commoner she'll just get in the way." Leopold said and the rest of the squad agreed Fuegoleon got up from his chair, and told them to follow him they ended up at the back of the Crimson Lion base in front of them, is a girl with (hair color) hands raised out of breath.

"Water Magic; Water Slicer." She said sharp blade like water came out of her palm, and hit the trees in front of her.

"Now tell me if that looks like, she'll just get in the way. Every night after every mission she comes here to practice magic, and make herself stronger." Fuegoleon told them as they stared at the girl there was no denying it she's a skillful mage, not to mention a hard worker.

"Even she knew she's more than capable, but never once have I heard her complain about the job you've decided to give her." Fuegoleon said and turned his back on the squad they could tell, that his disappointed not that it would ever surprise them.

* * *

The next day they had another mission (name) stood beside her team, they going on another mission and this time Fuegoleon woudn't be able to go with them, since he'll be attending a meeting with the other captains.

"(name)." Ben said called out (name) sighed, and walked towards them opening her grimoire then transporting them to Nairn, once there (name) when to grab their luggages, but Rokken and Randall helped her carry them she then shrugged her shoulder and letting them be.

"First we need to look for Theresa Rapual she used to be a Crimson Lion memeber, if anyone can give us information it's her." Gareth told them they got to a chruch a few children stared at them confused, an elderly woman stood in front of them.

"Sister Theresa, were Magic Knights from the Crimson Lion were here about the incident?" Ben asked the nun nodded and lead them inside the church, (name) stayed with the children already knowing that they don't want her there, she smiled and patted the children's head.

"So, your pretty Ms. Magic Knight." One of the children said.

"Thank you so much, and my name is (name)." She told them Forte called out over, and (name) ran to the orange haired guy.

"Come on, you need to hear about what happened as well." She nodded her head and followed them to the nun's office the children 'groaned' as she walked away, she stood with her squad as sister Theresa explains the incident apparently young woman and children had been getting kidnapped by gangs, according to the sister they would sell the kidnapped children to nobles, turning them slaves (name) had a look of displease on her face.

"Don't worry, sister Theresa we'll find out whoever is doing this and put a stop to them." She said.

"Your name is (name), is that correct?" She asked, and (name) nodded her head.

"Sister Lily, she writes about you and two other boys Asta, and Yuno." She told her (name) looked at the nun surprise, she never knew that sister Lily would even write about her Asta, and Yuno yes, but her? She wasn't anything special the only great thing about her, is her magic.

"Sister Lily, told me that your a very kind girl though you had your fair share of bad childhood, but that never stopped you from wanting to help others." She told her (name)'s eyes widen then soften that does sound like sister Lily, never once had she the young say something horrible about anyone.

"Thank you, for telling me." 

* * *

It took hours, but the gang had came back for another kidnapping (name) stood in if the town she should had see this coming, no wonder they were being nice to her they needed her to cooperate, and be their bait for the gang so they can caught him oh well at least they get the job done.

"Any sign of them?" Rokken's voice sounded off from the communicator on her hand.

"Yes, the gang is making their way here."

"Good, stay in your position." He told her she then put back the communicator inside her bag took the Crimson Lion coat, and put it inside her back as well the gang got off their brooms then walked towards her the children along with the young women, had already went to their houses.

"You girl, what's your name?" The leader of the gang asked.

"(name)." She answered he looked at her up, and down then nodded his head one of the gang members walked towards, but Leopold and the other Crimson Lion members came out of their hiding place the vermillion haired teen, gently pushed her behind him putting up a protective angle.

"Out of the way kid." The leader said, then walked towards them Leopold took out his grimoire, and raised his hands in from of him his body glow a bright red.

"Fire Magic; Spiral Flame!" Fire came spiraling out of his hands, but the gang leader is quick to open his own grimoire and cast his own spell, the temperature of the town changed it became colder he placed his hands on the ground.

"Ice Magic; Ice spikes." Sharp ice formed belong them (name) pushed Leopold to the ground opened her grimoire hands in front of her.

"Water Magic; Water Vortex!" She yelled out water came spiraling out of her palm breaking the ice spikes, she turned to Leopold extend out her hand, and helped him up to his left again.

"Thanks." 

"No problem, Leopold look out!" She yelled out, and pointed behind him Leopold turned to see a barrage of Icicles went towards him he placed his hands on ground.

"Fire Magic; Wild Bursting Flame!" A burst of flames melted them then Leopold charged at the leader he punched him, and knocked the man out (name) started in awe at his sudden display of strength, she blushed and shooked the thoughts way Leopold then turned towards her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yea- Leopold, your hurt." She said Leopold at his shoulder it was bleeding (name) had him sit down, he did was told and watched as she used her healing magic he stares at his shoulder, and sees the wound his appeared like it was nothing.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, your welcome." She said then he walked away trapping the unconscious gang leader, with his fire magic (name) then got up from the ground walked towards the church to meet with her squad, and her surprise they were already gathering up the luggages okay this was now, getting weird.

"Why are you being nice to me all of sudden?" She asked her squad mates they had a look of guilt on their faces, they then bowed their heads at her surprising her even more.

"Were sorry, we were wrong about you!" They told her (name) blushed out of embarrassment.

"N-no, it's fine besides it wasn't like I expected everyone to accept me right off the bat." She told them they let out a sigh of relief Ben walked up to her put his hands on her shoulders.

"You did a good job." He said (name) smiled, and thanked them she then used her water magic to transport them back to the base, and placed the gang in their custody after that (name) went straight to bed tired from her first mission.


	4. Dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (name) was nothing more than an orphan girl living at Hage Villiage with a few other kids, there wasn't anything special about her aside from her magic.

"Wait, so you me and Leopold to go to a Dungeon?" She asked, and Fuegoleon shooked his head the two teens looked at their captain in confusion it had only been a week since they got back from their last mission, only for the bright red headed captain to tell them that got another mission.

"No, the Wizard King wants you both on this mission." He explained to them (name) and Leopold's eyes widen the Wizard King!? But why?

"He heard about what you did for Nairn, and what to see if your capable enough." He told them wait the Wizard King heard of what happened? But how? Leopold on the other hand did not question his brother anyone, but instead got ready for the mission (name) turned to her captain, and he nodded his head hours later they were all set to go to the Dungeon (name) transported them inside, Leopold accidentally stepped on a trap an ice spike appeared in front of them he pushed her down then melted it with his fire magic, Leopold got up and extended out his hand for her to take she took it letting him help her up o her feet again.

"Thanks Leo, I mean Leopold." She corrected herself, but Leopold shooked his head.

"It's fine, Leo is okay." He told her.

"(nam- hey, just do you think your doing to her!?" A familiar voice yelled out (name) turned to see Asta and Yuno they ran towards her, then pulled her away from Leopold both boys holding a protective aura and grimoire out, the male in question looked at them confused.

"Just what do you think your doing to our sister, huh punk!? If you want to date her then you have to go through me and Yuno first." Asta said Yuno used his wind magic to knock the red head down to the ground, the short albino male held his anti- magic sword close to Leopold's neck which earned both boy slap at the back of their heads by (name), her cheeks red from embarrassment she turned back Leopold and help him up to his feet again.

"Stop it, I'm not dating him me and Leo are here for a mission." She said.

"Then why are you holding hands?" Yuno questioned, she gave a confused looked it wasn't until they looked down at their hands that both teens notice that they were indeed holding hands while their fingers are interlaced with the other (name) and Leopold instantly pulled away from each other the female then turned to three other people with them two albinos, and brunette girl.

"Leopold, it's nice seeing you again." The brunette said, and Leopold nodded his head.

"Nice seeing you as well, Mimosa and Noelle." He said to them they turned to her.

"You must be (name) correct? Leopold had always mentioned you in his letters." Mimosa told her (name) gave them a confused look this is a first, Leopold write about her? But about what? She looked at him Leopold hand his hands crossed at the back of his head then turned back to the three people.

"And you must be Yuno and Asta's squad mates. Noelle, Mimosa and Klaus right? They wrote me about you." She said surprising the brunette, and the male albino well Yuno don't really look like the type to write letters specially to a girl.

"Don't worry they were all good things, I'm happy that Yuno and Asta found good people to make friends with." She said and bowed her head Mimosa smiled, Noelle had a small blush in her cheeks while Klaus pushed his glasses up, but she could tell that his embarrassed after Asta argued with Klaus the race to find treasure at the Dungeon began (name) sighed she should have known that they would turn this mission to a completion.

"If anyone is going to win, it's me and (name)." Leopold said gently grabbing her arm, and pulling her towards him Yuno then used wind magic while Asta kicked Leopold in between his legs.

"Back off from our sister." They said together (name) slapped both boys at back of their heads.

"Stop it already, both of you." She told them (name) turned to Leopold, and helped him up to his feet again then walked ahead of them not really caring if they see them holding hands or not honestly, those boys they always do this to anyone from the opposite sex that would get close to her she appreciates that they want to protect her, but this is just too much.

"Are you okay?" He asked (name) nodded her head.

"I'm sorry about that, Yuno and Asta can a bit...protective specially about me." Leopold nodded his head in understanding.

* * *

About an hour later they got to the entrance of the treasure room (name) used water slicer to open it, but it was no use Leopold made a huge fire ball and tried burning down the door the Golden Dawn members finally arrive at the center of the dungeon. As they are discussing it, Mimosa is suddenly ambushed. When Klaus demands the perpetrator to come out, a male with light purple spiked up hair and turquoise-colored stones embedded into his forehead and chest he walks towards them and tells them to get out of his way.

"No." Yuno said, and Mimosa nodded agreement.

"Not happing." She said.

"No we won't." Leopold said.

"No we will not." Klaus told him the guy then opened his grimoire, and creates an enormous sword with three points and composed entirely of crystal structures (name) opened her own grimoire then stood in front of them she raise her arms.

"Water Magic; Water Dome." A large mass of water circled around them protecting them from the attack.

"I don't know how long it can hold, so if you have a plan do it now." She told them with another swing of the sword, the water broke apart Leopold carried (name) by the waist then jumped out of the attack he landed behind the guy.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Leopold gently sat her down on the ground he raised his hand, as did (name).

"Fire Magic; Spiral Flame!"

"Water Magic; Water Vortex!" A mix of swirling water and flames went toward the person knocking him down to the ground he turned towards them then made a crystal clone of himself it made it's own crystal sword, and charged towards (name) Yuno yelled out her name Leopold jumped in front of her pushing the female down to the ground the sword sliced through his shoulder.

"Leo!" She said (name) turned towards the crystal clone, she raise her hand.

"Water Magic; Water Cannon!" A sudden burst of water came out of her palm, pushing the clone to the wall it broke down as it fall to the ground (name) sat up laying Leopold on the ground his head on her lap (name) raised her hand and made a dome like shield she turned back to the red head placing a hand on his wounded shoulder, hand glowing in a light blue color.

"(name)..."

"It'll be okay, Leo." 

Yuno tries to retaliate but his attacks simply unable to penetrate the guy's defenses. Seeing his opponent's futile effort, he suggests Yuno to surrender he is finally able to corner Yuno and about to deliver a devastating attack at that moment, Asta steps in and destroyed his spell Yuno ran towards (name) the dome around her is now gone he stopped seeing tears fell down her cheeks Asta does not realize the guy's puppet is about to attack him. Luckily, a brunette is able to step in and save him on time. 

At the same, Noelle finds her cousin coup up inside a magic spell trying to recuperate she quickly casts a protection spell around Mimosa while promises to keep her safe the fight continues with he is creating several other puppets of himself to attack them he then focuses his attention on Asta whom manages to easily destroy the puppet that was about to attack him while the others are handling the rest of the puppets. The guy tries to attack Asta with the same sword that he used on Yuno but Asta easily slices it apart. Additionally, Asta also manages to break every single attacks he launched at him and sends him flying into the nearby pool.

"You made her cry." Asta said.

"And that's unforgivable." Yuno told him, Asta's feats once again confuses Klaus until Noelle explains to him that her squad mate is able to nullify magic the guy tries to put an end to Asta but the latter's attack manages to render him unconscious. Upon his defeat, all of the puppets also seize their movement and Asta declares that the dungeon's treasures belong to the Clover Kingdom just then Leopold started to walk up (name) smiled at the red head he sat up, then blushed after feeling her hug him.

"Thank god, your okay." She said, Leopold placed his hand on top of hers.

"Yeah, thanks for healing me." He told her suddenly the girl pulled away, from his arms Yuno and Asta stood beside her both boys glared at him.

"You might have saved her, but that still doesn't mean we will give her to you yet." Yuno said, Asta nodded in agreement (name) jobbed the ravenette at the side then pulled away from them she turned to Leopold, and helped him up to his feet again (name) placed his arm around her shoulder while the other held his waist Leopold gave her a grateful smiled the brunette took the red head's other side he smiled at them.

"Hello."

"Hi, I'm Luck."

"I figured that much, Asta told me about you in his letter." She told him, after sensing that the treasury's door is composed of magical power, Luck suggests that Asta forcefully cuts a path for them. Immediately after they enter the treasury, all of them are in amazement upon seeing the amount of treasures that are stored within it all of them begin to explore the treasury whilst trying several magic items that are hidden among the gold and jewelry. 

"Wow, this place looks amazing." She said (name) helped Leopold sit down, and looked around the treasure room as (name) walked by the hundreds of jewelries a blue orb like light started flickering curious she followed it until it lead her a room all of a sudden the door behind her shut Asta, and Yuno turned towards her then ran trying grab her hand just then she felt something pushed her down she looked up, seeing Leopold above her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Uhm, yeah I'm fine... ah, Leo...? Would you mind?" She said Leopold quickly got off her (name) up, and a familiar blue light started to flicker in front of her she got up then followed it Leopold trailing behind her the flickering light stopped at a fountain (name) reached out to it, but started floating away again she followed it to the center of the fountain she went to touch it again, all of a sudden a bright light covered the entire area (name) placed her hands over her eyes as did Leopold it then became dark again.

"What was that?" Leopold asked.

"I don't know." She said, the water around them started to form into what looked like a woman with long hair and gown are made of water she has fish-like fins in place of ears she opened her eyes then turned towards them (name) behind Leopold, as he light in fist on fire a protective angle on her the red headed boy then shot his flames at the giant water woman, but she just flick then them off.

"I'm Undine the water spirit so, you the girl that made a contract with me?" She asked (name) gave her a confused look.

"C-contract? I didn't remember making a-"

"But you did, you wished to save to your little boyfriend's life so, here I am." She told her (name)'s widen now remembering that wish she was thanking about, Leopold turned to her confused.

"Wait you wished, to save me?" He asked.

"It was an accident, I thought you were dying so, I may.. have wished for your wounds to be gone." She told him just a the dungeon began to shake Leopold took (name)'s hand together they looked for a way to the others Leopold had (name) stepped back he lighted his fist again, and punch through a wall there they see Asta bleeding on the ground (name) ran towards him she turned to the water spirit.

"Can you heal him?" She asked.

"Of course I can." She said, then place her hands over Asta his body started glowing blue and his wound disappeared as the dungeon is collapsing, Yuno quickly creates a vessel for them to escape. Immediately, Luck carries Asta to the said vessel and Mimosa starts her healing process. Although, she doubts that she could completely heal him with her remaining magical power at the end, they manage to escape from the dungeon and Yuno quickly asks them to carry Asta to a safer place and continue his healing process.


	5. The Royal Capital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (name) was nothing more than an orphan girl living at Hage Villiage with a few other kids, there wasn't anything special about her aside from her magic.

A week after the dungeon exploring mission is over both her and Leopold were called to meet the Wizard King on their way there they met up with Asta, and Noelle along with Yuno, Mimosa, and Klaus after a while, they finally reach the designated venue, where they are greeted by the Magic Emperor himself, Julius Novachrono the blonde mage then brings the young Knights into a tower, where he begins to investigate the treasures from the dungeon.

"You can read it?" Yuno asked, the ravenette after showed his grimoire then he closed it.

"A little." The Wizard King said, then asked if he could do a spell for him Asta then shoved his grimoire to Wizard King's face he then told the albino that the writings were unreadable Asta then pulled out the anti-magic sword then the Wizard King asked if he could hold, he agreed Leopold then gently pushed (name) to the blonde mage.

"Wizard King, we also have found something at the Dungeon." He said, (name) sighed then opened her grimoire showing him the writings.

"After that, she showed up." (name) told him the Wizard King looked at her confused.

"She?"

"Undine, you majesty she's a water spirit that lives at the Dungeon." She informed him the Wizard King grabbed her hands, then looked at her.

"Can you please call on her?" He asked, eyes shining with excitement (name) hesitantly nodded her head she took back her grimoire then called Undine name a sudden burst of water came out of the grimoire then a woman with matching blue hair, and dress came out then she turned towards (name).

"Oh, there you are I wasn't sure if died or not at the Dungeon." She said.

"A-amazing! I've never seen a magical spirit like her before." He told her then he asked Undine turned towards him she crouched down, then looked at the Wizard King up and down Undine's lips curled up to a smile.

"Well, your pretty good looking for self handsome." Annoyed by her sudden of words, (name) slammed the grimoire shut Undine this disappeared back to the book she then placed her grimoire back by her hip, then turned to the Wizard King.

"I'm really sorry, sire she gets out of control sometimes." She said, bowing her head Wizard King then laughed then patted her shoulders.

"It's fine, though I surprised that anyone would find me good locking even for my age." He told her, subsequently, Asta and Yuno brace themselves and ask Julius the proper path to become the Magic Emperor. Klaus immediately interrupts them as he explains the title to them, but Julius interrupts him and reveals to all of them the vital components to become the Magic Emperor. He explains that the strongest Magic Knight, which is proven from the achievements and reputation from the citizens, is the only mage who is worthy of the title.

Afterwards, Julius invites all of them to come with him and attend a War Merits Conferment Ceremony, where he is scheduled to honor several Knights whom had accomplished better achievements than them. As they enter the ceremonial hall where the Knights have gathered, Julius asks the young Knights whether they are prepared to surpass the honorary Knights.

The awarding ceremony then begins as Julius calls the first Knight, Leopold Vermillion. The Crimson Lion member is promoted to a 2nd class Intermediate Magic Knight for his achievement of collecting 7 stars of excellence. Subsequently, Sol Marron of the Blue Rose squad is promoted to a 3rd class Intermediate Magic Knight for collecting 6 stars. Julius then honors the Silver Eagle Knights, Nebra Silva and Solid Silva, whom he promotes to a 5th class Senior Magic Knight and a 3rd class Intermediate Magic Knight respectively. Finally, the Magic Emperor calls the Knights of the Golden Dawn squad, Alecdora Sandler, Siren Tium, and Hamon Caseus, who are promoted to a 4th class Senior Magic Knight, a 1st class Intermediate Magic Knight, and a 2nd class Intermediate Magic Knight respectively. At the end of the ceremony, Julius congratulates the honorary Knights and invites all of them, including their captains, to a celebratory banquet, which he had prepared.

Additionally, he asks them to get acquainted with the young Knights, whom he brought to the ceremony. The Magic Emperor's action prompts the honorary Knights to give unpleasant stares toward the young Knights. The scrutiny continues at the banquet after Julius left the hall for another matter, which prompts Klaus to voice his concerns over Julius' decision on bringing them to the event in the meanwhile, Asta begins to indulge himself on the dishes as he ignores the unpleasant atmosphere in the hall. While Klaus gives his remarks for Asta's uncaring nature, Mimosa approaches the latter and shyly strikes a conversation with the Black Bull Knight.

"Slow down, Asta it's not like all this food would be gone." (name) scolded him.

"Yeah, Asta, listened to our uptight mother." Yuno said teasingly, Asta then laughs (name) slapped the ravenette at the back of head.

"You shut your crap, Yuno." She said, then turned back to eating food (name) spots Leopold she waved her hand at him he smiled then walked towards them.

"Leo, congratulations on being promoted." She told him.

"Thank you, and don't worry about Asta let him have his fun." He said, Asta thanked the red head through mouthful of food Leopold then handed her a plate full of cakes.

"You should try them, there the best cakes in the Kingdom." He said (name) took a bite of the cake, then her eyes widen.

"Amazing right?" He asked, and she nodded head taking another bite as Leopold observes the guests, a guy from the Golden Dawn finally voices his complaint over their presence. The Golden Dawn Knight's comment prompts the other Knight to join in as Leopold adds a condescending remark about the former's squad. The conflict between the them forces Klaus to defend his friends, but Alecdora severely criticizes him and Mimosa for their disappointing performance during the dungeon exploration mission, which begins to annoy Asta while Yuno remains silent.

The conflict arises when a guy from the Silver Eagles decides to adds his opinion by humiliating his sister, Noelle, whom has been silence since the beginning. Noelle's older sister, Nebra, supports her younger brother and further insults her younger sister. Finally, their captain, steps in and orders Noelle to leave the hall, which finally breaks Asta's patience in that moment Noelle tries to leave, Asta quickly takes her arm and prevents his squad mate from taking further steps. The Black Bull Knight then stands on top of a table and confronts the nobles whom have been insulting his friends. It prompts Alecdora to restrain Asta with one of his spells, but the latter easily breaks out of it. He then points his sword towards them and vows to become the Magic Emperor to shut them up.

"Noelle, are you okay?" (name) asked Leopold, then handed his cousin a napkin to dry herself she thanked him and did just that.

Asta's action causes Nebra, Alecdora and Solid to assault the former as they ridicule the former's ambition. However, their attacks are negated by Asta's sword. Alecdora then decides to restrain the Black Bull Knight by preventing him from swinging his sword. As he announces that Asta would receive proper punishment for his action, Solid steps in and prepares another attack. As the nobleman launches his attack, Asta summons his other sword to break his restrain and deflect the incoming attack as he demands the former to apologize to Noelle.

Solid manages to neutralize the deflected attack, but his inability to defeat Asta prompts Nozel to step in. The Silver Eagle captain the unleashes his magical power, which reminds the Black Bull mage from his captain's own pressure of immense magical power. Fortunately, before Nozel manages to cause any damage, Fuegoleon Vermillion interfered and asked his fellow captain to reconsider his action.

Fuegoleon then tries to reason with Nozel by emphasizing on the fact that Julius was the one who brought them. However, the Silver Eagle captain responds by giving a condescending remark about House Vermillion. It quickly triggers the Crimson Lion captain's anger as both of them unleash hostile magical power, which causes the hall to tremble at that moment, someone enters the hall and informs the Knights that the Royal Capital has been invaded. At the same time, the mage who was sitting at the Kingdom's outskirt, unleashes an army of corpses and causes several destructions within the city Asta interrupts them and asks his fellow Knights to take immediate action. The young Knight then storms out of the hall and plans to find the perpetrator at the noisiest place of the city, Leopold quickly follows him without consulting his older brother he turned to (name), and grabbed her hand dragging the girl with him.

"His your brother right? So, he'll need your help too." He told her.

Somewhere else within the Royal Capital, the other Knights finally arrive at their designated venues. The moment they learn that their enemies are a group of corpses, the Knights proceed on decimating them without mercy. Subsequently, Mimosa also begins to heal any casualties of the attack. Similarly, Asta is also easily able to apprehend the corpses, which astounds Leopold who watches him from afar. The Black Bull Knight then charges towards a guy with light purple for an attack, but the latter summon another corpse, which is able to shoot bullets of magical power. Asta narrowly manages to avoid the attack before he introduces him to the corpse, "Jimmy" (name) opens her grimoire then stood in front of Asta.

"Water Magic; Water Dome!" The water formed to dome protecting them Asta charges at him, but got hit by one of his magic bullets he swung his sword defecting the bullets "Jimmy" then turned his attention to a little girl Asta ran towards her standing in front protecting her just then Noelle came, she casted a water shield protecting herself and the girl Leopold used his magic to burn down the corpse, as (name) used her water magic to blast them away Asta spun around sword in hand all of a sudden the corpse was so fire they turned to see none other than Fuegoleon Captain of the Crimson Lion himself.

"Captain, Fuegoleon..." She said he placed a hand over her head.

"Apologize for taking so long." He said then walked in front of Asta (name) ran towards the albino, and healed his wounds her eyes widen seeing that the one on the cheek is only getting bigger (name) called out for Undine she then came out, and healed Asta's wounds.

After being dumbfounded over his finest corpse's obliteration, his last corpse is also defeated by Leopold Vermillion and Noelle Silva. At that moment, Fuegoleon casts a restraining magic spell on him and confiscates his grimoire. The latter begins to shout clamorously when Fuegoleon learns that the guy is only capable of casting a single magic spell. After he turns quiet from Asta's speech, the Crimson Lion captain proceeds on asking the true purpose of the invasion, yet again.

Suddenly, a spatial magic spell teleports Fuegoleon to an unknown location Leopold begins to panic and demands an answer of his brother's whereabouts from the guy, but the latter simply laughs through it. In the meanwhile, Asta manages to locate the person; a spatial magic user that sent Fuegoleon away. After he avoids Asta's attack, he opens another portal from which Fuegoleon's body falls the young Knights then find the Crimson Lion captain has lost his right arm as he bleeds profusely from the wound.

"Captain!" (name) yells out, and ran towards his aid she then used her healing magic.

"I can't heal him, his bleeding too much." She said Leopold loses his guard and lets the corpse guy, who has been released from Fuegoleon's restraints, ambush him Asta prevents the spatial magic man from transporting his teammate as the former beats the other with his fists. However, reinforcements arrive for the two rogue mages, which leads Asta to shift his attention towards them Asta and Leopold begin to rampage over the five rogue mages, who came to assist the two.

Unfortunately, the Knights are unable to defeat any of them and Noelle is also unable to protect Asta and Leopold with her spell as one of the mages critically wounds them. However, before the rogue mages are able to kill Leopold and Asta, the Knights who had been transported away by the spatial magic man, return. The rogue mages identify themselves as members of the Eye of the Midnight Sun and immediately escape through he spell with one of the mages taking Asta, as well as (name) with them as they leave.

As the Knights decide to prioritize on establishing the Royal Capital's defenses rather than rescuing Asta, Noelle immediately asks Mimosa Vermillion to heal Fuegoleon. Unfortunately, as she is treating both of her cousins, Mimosa admits that she is incapable of completely healing the Crimson Lion captain and suggests that her colleagues take him to a medical ward for advanced treatment as soon as Fuegoleon and Leopold receive their treatment, Julius Novachrono returns to the Royal Capital alongside Asta and (name) also one of the members of the Eye of the Midnight Sun Leopold his eyes widen, he ran towards the female and hugged her tightly.

"Hey! What do you think are you doing!!?? Let go of (name)!" Asta yelled out trying to pull the red head away.

"It's okay, Leo I'm fine." She said, but he didn't let go.


	6. Vication Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (name) was nothing more than an orphan girl living at Hage Villiage with a few other kids, there wasn't anything special about her aside from her magic.

It had been a week since (name) had been rescued by the Wizard King himself from the Eye Of The Midnight Sun, and Leopold had take a week off though she only did it in one condition he takes a week off with her, which left to the current scenario at Nairn in a church with sister Theresa and the children not that he minded the kids seemed to like him also they weren't the type to misbehave the door opened to the church opened, and two sets of feet steps came in along with the sound of laughter and people talking Leopold turned to see (name), but she wasn't alone she's with someone.

"Thank you for, (nick name)." He said, (name) shooked her head.

"Don't mention it, Neige." She told him the albino took the bags from her, and disappeared to the kitchen he cames back a few minutes later with two cups in hand Neige handed one to her (name) thanked him, then taking the cup and took a sip of the drink she sighed then seated next to Neige the children turned to the two and crowed around the two teens.

"Neige, your back!" They yelled out.

"So, how is your brother?" Sister Theresa asked Leopold.

"Fuegoleon is fine, though his in a coma right now." He told her Theresa sipped at her tea she turned to his line of view, and she sipped at her tea again the nun observes his facial expression as he sees her laugh then smiled at Neige, (name) then played with the albino's hair completementing the male of how soft and silky it feels; sister Theresa shooked her head then 'tsked' at the red head he turned to her confused.

"Honestly you men these days, all talk and no bite." She said Leopold looked at her confused.

"Leo, you can go back to Crimson Lion if you want I'm going out with Neige, so I'll be back late at night." (name) said Leopold whipped his head towards the female, going out!? As in going out on a date!? To be honest Leopold did not know what gotten into him because the next thing he knew, his fist collided with the side Neige's face (name) gasped and unlike the other times she'd side with him, this time though she didn't sided with him she went to Neige's side and healed his face, with her water magic.

"Leo, outside now!" She yelled out Leopold grunted and did as said why can't see she, that he just did her a favor? The guy used to be a kidnapper now she doesn't get to go out with him because of a sore face, and a bad black eye to match (name) dragged him outside for some reason she didn't looked pleased, but instead she looked pissed at him what is she angry at him for? If he didn't do that then she would have been kidnapped, and her magic would had been long gone.

"Leo, why the hell did you punch him for? Neige is a nice guy." She told him, Leopold shooked his head no, no she doesn't know.

"No, his not did you know that Neige used to kidnapper of children? If I didn't do that you would have been one of his victims his lucky that I didn't punched him in the mouth or, kicked him between his legs." He said (name) shooked her head, and walked back inside he grunted again then laid down on the ground what was wrong with him!? If he didn't come off as stupid to the girl he'd come off as a jerk, moments later (name) came out holding hands with Neige the albino male stopped in front of him.

"Hi, uhm... Leopold listen about earlier I just wanted to say it was fine, and I don't want you to think I'll be stealing your best friend, but I really like (name) and I was hoping we could be friends?" He said Leopold sighed his got to admit Neige is a nice guy, a bit timmid, but nice he then took his out stretched hand then shooked it Neige smiled then walked out of the church, (name) in hand.

* * *

Later that night Leopold walked back and fort at the front of the Crimson Lion door most of his squad mate, had already gone to bed all except for Rokken, Ben and himself the door opened (name) came in she turned in front of her probably Neige, Leopold then hide behind a wall pulling Rokken and Ben along with him, he pressed his ear on it trying as best as he could to listen to their conversation.

"I had a great time, thanks Neige." She said to him.

"It's fine, I had a nice time as well." He could hear that she's about to close the door, but stop what stopped her? Leopold took a peek at the window just in time to see their lips pressed to each other, (name)'s eyes were wide open she looked surprised, not happy, but just surprise like she wasn't expecting this they both pulled away. Neige walked away only to come back with a single flower he leaned down, and kissed her cheek then left Leopold watches asher fingers went to her lips, then cheek where the albino kissed him.

"Well, it looks like you worried over thing Leopold (name) seemed to have enjoyed her date." Rokken said (name) closed the door then they heard her walk up stares, she enjoyed the date, damn, she enjoyed the date Leopold then went up stares to his room took a bath after that changed to his night clothes, he turned to his side staring at the wall he never though about it, but just beyond this wall was (name), his best friend, former enemy and possible crush.


	7. A Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (name) was nothing more than an orphan girl living at Hage Villiage with a few other kids, there wasn't anything special about her aside from her magic.

"Oh, (name) and Leopold are you visiting Asta again?" Finral one of Asta's squad mate and friend asked when he saw them walked towards the albino's room (name) nodded her head Leopold said 'yes' it had been 3 days since the Black Bulls came back from their mission, but Asta he came back with two set of broken arms Yuno had drop by a few hours earlier as the red head he was visiting his brother worried about his friend Leopold decided to go with her and visit Asta. "How is he?" (name) asked the brunette Finral looked down, and asked if he could talk to them in private they nodded then followed him to storage.

"Listen, don't tell Asta or anyone, but his arms the doctor said they were broken because of a curse and now he can't use them." He said (name)'s eyes widen as did Leopold's damn it, she should have been there Asta worked harder then anyone else she knew just to get where he is now.

"So, the doctor can't heal him?" Leopold asked and Finral shooked his head, she couldn't take it anymore (name) buried her face on Leopold's chest he held her as she cried patting her head with the occasional forehead kisses.

"Hey, it's okay that his hands would be cured." Leopold said, her sodding suddenly stopped and she putted away.

"Wait, there is a way to cure his arms..." She said, Finral and Leopold looked at her.

"I have to go home..."

"Wait, there's someone at Hage that can cure?" Leopold asked, and (name) shooked her head it wasn't Hage Village true she sees it more of a home then where she is originally never in her life would she have thought that she needed to go back to her, back before Asta, or Yuno, before she had people who truly cared, and love her she always hated that placed, but now her brother needs her.

"...Please don't tell Asta, or Yuno about this..." She said, without another word left two worried looking males behind her it had been 4 days since then, 4 long days and there still no sign of (name) Asta, Yuno and Leopold started to get worried about the female Finral was going crazy with lying to the short albino male, he felt guilty, for all he knows (name) would had died already until while, Asta was doing his leg training Leopold went to visit him something he hadn't done since he got back at the Black Bulls Yuno was there as well to make sure the short albino male didn't do anything reckless with his arms.

"Asta, I'm sorry for keeping it a secret, but I made a promise to (name) before she left." Leopold said.

"Leopold, what do you mean?" He asked, Leopold breathed in then out.

"...(name), she said that she's going back home, she said that there was a way to heal your arms." He told them Yuno grabbed his broom, and got on it Asta following after him.

"Hey, wait! Where you going? You can't go with those arms of yours." Vanessa scolded, but stopped after seeing Asta's expression.

"No, if we don't get (name) now we won't get her back at all! That home she was talking about? It's the Witches' Forest, she's been abused, so there is no way I'll her go and see her again!" Asta yelled out Leopold's fist tighten it's grip, no wonder she didn't want to tell Asta he walked towards his broom, and got on it Vanessa along with Noelle went with them as well.

"Asta, you never told us how you met (name)" Noelle said, holding onto Finral.

"We met her a year after her escape, her mother's abuse." Yuno told them if Leopold wasn't angry then, well pissed off now how could a mother do that to her own daughter? Specially to someone as nice as (name), if only he talked to her, tried harder to make her stay then this would have never happened.

"This wasn't your fault, (name) would have done this otherwise." Yuno told him.

* * *

(name) stood in front of her as she sat on her huge chair never in her life had she thought of coming back here, to her, but Asta he had protected her his always been there, for her, for his sister, and now it was her turn to protect him, her turn to to always be there him, no matter what all of a sudden the wall burst open her eyes widen seeing Asta, along Yuno, Vanessa, Noelle and Leopold.

"We're not going to let you hurt her anymore!" Yuno, Asta, and Leopold yelled out simultaneously, the red head pushed (name) behind them his hands on fire, Yuno had wind swirling around the palm of his hands, while Asta stood in front of her in a defensive manner his arms still covered in bandages.

"This is foolish, come now (name) if you know what is good for you." The Witch Queen said, (name) hesitantly walked towards her Leopold grabbed her hand tightly, but still gentle enough for it not to hurt.

"Leo, please just let me go." She said.

"I won't! I already did that once, and I'm not letting it happen again!" He yelled out (name)'s eyes widen when the red head suddenly pulled her in for a hug the female (name) then turned to the Queen begging her to heal Asta's arms the queen the senses something and thinks about how they have come sooner then expected she then shows them the armies, which Asta recognizes both as the member of the eye of the midnight sun while the other is the one from the Diamond Kingdom. The queen thinks about how strong the spell was and that she might not be strong enough to defend the forest. Vanessa still unconscious remembers when she meet Yami and then wakes up and sees Asta along with everyone else.

(name) tells Asta to give her a second and she will get his arms healed but Asta says that he refuse which lead to an argument about healing his arms which Asta says that he still have his last method he undoes his bandages, pulls out his sword, and strike his arms but it only hurts him. (name) yells at Asta telling him that sometimes his powers won't be enough, which Asta counters by saying that he doesn't want to his sister and will fight with his arms like this hedecides to try again, which (name) tells Asta to rely on her sometimes and also accidently reveals her plan about helping her escape.

Noelle tells the queen if she heals Asta's arm, then they all will help protect the forest. The queen agrees to heal Asta's arms, while thinking the she will obtain both (name) and the anti-mana sword. The queen uses her blood magic to heal Asta's arms, at which point Asta pulls out his sword and says for them to go. Noelle, Finral, and Vanessa attack Asta for his gun-ho attitude, but notices that Asta's body has been reinforced. The queen tells them that she has hold up her end so now its their turn, which Asta responds that he will and also thanks her for healing his arms.

A members of the Eye of the Midnight Sun orders the others to capture the witches. As the Eye of the Midnight Sun members are capturing the witches, Asta arrives and saves some of them. Vanessa tells Noelle and Name) to put out the fires, and tells the Eye of the Midnight Sun member that this is her home and she will protect it. Asta tells Vanessa to throw his towards the enemy, which Vanessa does with her magic. One of the mages attacks Asta but he easily counters the spell and defeats the mage. Asta continues on and defeats multiple mages including the one that is giving the orders.

Suddenly appears, announces that she is going to kill him, and fires a spell. Asta reflects the spell back but the pinklette fires another spell that destroys the other. Asta is caught in the shockwave but Finral catches him with a portal and brings him to safety the girl comments about how Asta keeps getting in the way, which Asta responds that he will keep getting in the way. Fana attacks and destroys some of the forest, but Vanessa, Asta, and Finral manage to dodge.

Asta puts his swords down and decides to talk with her. Asta asks why she hate the Clover Kingdom some much, but she just attacks. Vanessa saves Asta and throws him into a portal, where he appears behind her. she tries to counter Asta but Yuno easily stops it with his wind magic. Asta tells her about how her teammate fell into despair because of his hate and why they can come to an understanding the girl made another fire ball (name) used her magic to put out the flames, while Yuno catches Asta with his wind magic.

"Asta, I don't think she's listening to you." (name) said she reveals her third eye and that she doesn't believe Asta. Fana then uses a different magic type to reinforce salamander which Asta notices the magic she charges, which Asta responds that he will have to use his finishing move. When the girl get close enough Asta, Finral, and Vanessa are all blown away just from the hear coming from Salamander's body.

"Udine!" She called out the water around them started to take on a form of a woman, with gown and hair made of water with fish-like fins as ears.

"Water Spirit Magic: Water Surge!" She raised her hand, and aimed a huge amount of water at the pinklette.

"Fana!" A yells out (name) looks down and sees a violetnette charging towards the fire mage, she then lands beside Leopold he gently pushed her behind him in a protective Asta tries to stop him but he continues forwards asking if she recognizes him she releases her mana Finral says that the girl is going to use self-destruct magic, while Vanessa says that every time is going to be blasted away in a few minutes Fana fires some fire balls, which Asta easily reflects one while the guy takes a hit the albino asks what is he doing he replies that he doesn't have to right stop her since he was the one that killed her.

(name) went up to him and slapped the guy across the face he looks at her surprised, and tells him that its not the time to be sorry and tells him that she only looks like someone that he knows, which he tells her that he would recognize Fana since she is his precious childhood friend.

"If she's that important to you, then you have more than a good reason to live for! Because if you die then who would save her." She told him he tells her that she is right, Noelle creates a barrier around herself, Vanessa, and Finral. Vanessa tells them that they will need to use Noelle magic to break through and attack at once afterwards the guy and Asta say that this time they won't let Fana die.

The flame disappear along with the eye on Fana's forehead. Fana then tells Mars that they should go she the world together, which Mars starts to cry and hugs her he then thanks Asta for his help, which Asta replies that its was through his own strength that Fana was saved. Fana asks if Asta is his friend, which Mars says that they are not exactly friends but Asta says that they are friends the violetnette turns to (name).

"Thank you, for reminding me that I still have a reason to live for." He said to her, (name) smiled and shooked her head dismissively.

"It's fine, I'm sorry I slapped you across the face." She apologized.

"No, it's fine I think I need that..uhm..."

"It's (name)." She told him, and extended out her hand for a shake he took it wrapping his fingers, than gave her hand a good shake.

"Mars."

"As I have promised, I healed his arms while you protect my land." The Witch Queen said she then turned to (name).

"I do, apologize I was in search of something perfect that I have lost slight of it. You my go with our friends, but I do hope you visit this is still your home after all." She said (name) smiled, and hugged her The Witch Queen smiles then patted her head she turned to Leopold, Asta and Yuno.

"If my daughter is to hurt, than I will have no choice, but to kill you three." She said, then turned her back (name) lead them back at the entrance.

"Guys, thanks for coming to save me." She suddenly said, Vanessa smiled and patted the younger girl's head.

"No problem, besides any friend of Asta is a friend to us." She told her.


	8. I Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (name) was nothing more than an orphan girl living at Hage Villiage with a few other kids, there wasn't anything special about her aside from her magic.

"(name), I know this may came as a surprise and also you and Neige just broke up, but will you go to the festival with me? Not as friends, but a date." Leopold said looking at the mirror as he practice what he'd say to her you see ever since the Witch Forest trip Leopold started feeling things for his female friend, and he sort of like it maybe even love since then his been trying to show her how he feels, but even that wasn't enough to make her realize.

Leopold breathed in and walked out of his room towards hers this was it. He is now going to ask her, his getting cover to the door. Leopold knocked he then heard sounds coming from inside and it opened.

"Leo, is there something you need?" She asked he frowned seeing her red face, and runny nose.

"You okay?" She nodded her head (name) lost her balance for a bit, but Leopold caught her.

"It's just a cold, Leo. Nothing to be worried about." Leopold walked inside her room with her in his arms, and carried the female back to her bed.

"You should rest. Stay here, I'll go and ask if Randall has some medicine." He said pulling the blankets over her shoulders Leopold then left, and went to Randall's room the older male let him inside then gave the red head a small bag of cold medicine he went back to (name)'s room.

Then have her drink the medication Leopold went to the bathroom taking a small tub of water, and a cloth he walked back to her bed.

"How do you feel?" He asked dipping the cloth on the water, and squeeze the cloth placing it on top of her forehead.

"Thanks, Leo." She said, and coughed Leopold smiled then caressed her hair this was not his plan for the night, but it was fine he got to spent sometime with his favorite girl and as an added bonus take care of her.

"You should go..." She said, and Leopold gave her a confused look.

"But, I can't just leave you here." She shooked her head.

"Go please? For me, Leo?" He sighed, and said 'ok' Leopold slowly got up then walked out of the room he looked at her one last time she smiled weakingly nodding her head he then closed the door behind him. And went to the festival meeting Asta along with Noelle the albino girl notice the longing look on her cousin's face, then asked him what was wrong.

"(name), she sick and couldn't go here tonight." He explained to her, and she nodded knowing how much it meant to him for the female to be here.

"(name)'s sick? That's too bad." Asta said beside him.

"I was hoping to buy her a gift, so she'd at least have something from the festival." Leopold told him Asta then dragged the red head to the stalls, and shops opened for the night they were many gifts to choose from then an idea came, to his head he rode on his broom and told Asta he'll be right back.

Meanwhile at the Crimson Lion (name) laid on the bed thinking what it was like being in the festival all thoses foods, ride and games she'll get to try them or so she thought a tap came to her window. (name) got up and opened her balcony she shut her eyes tightly while clutching onto him.

"(name), come on we still got time before the festival is over." He said to her (name) nodded, and opened them Leopold pulled the female on his back felling her to hang on she nodded. And clutched onto his back while she had her eyes closed the entire time Leopold smiled, the grab her hands that cover her eyes.

"You don't have to scared, just try and enoy it." She opened her eyes, and gasped seeing the Capital's lights over them a loud booming sounded out at sky. And colored it with beautiful blues, reds and pinks she smiled leaneding onto his.

"It so looks so beautiful." She said, but instead of looking at the sky Leopold was staring at with a dreamy look.

"Yeah it is." Just she turned Leopold looked away frim her she smiled.

"I like you, Leopold I always had." She said then her eyes widen hearing her own words, she rumbled trying take back what she said.

"I like you, (name)."


End file.
